


Just a Little Bit

by hyesoh



Series: 10 Songs Drabble Challenge [EXO] [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dirty Talk, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Shameless Smut, The Author Regrets Everything, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 11:39:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12210552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyesoh/pseuds/hyesoh
Summary: Less than half an hour before their first concert starts, Yifan tries to get Junmyeon to relax.





	Just a Little Bit

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LiveJournal on September 2013. I have edited this because the smuttier the better, y/y/y.
> 
> Drabble #5 of the 10 Songs Drabble Challenge I did. The song is **Just a Little Bit by Kids of 88.**

“You look tense,” Yifan said from across the room. The two of them were alone in the dressing room, the rest having gone to go to the bathroom or eat or practice on their own before they were required to do the final sound checks in less than half an hour. Junmyeon can already hear the sound of their fans starting to enter the stadium.

He took a deep breath. “I’m fine.” He wasn’t, though. He was a nervous wreck, and he was afraid he’ll forget the lyrics and the dance steps, or have a wardrobe malfunction, or puke on stage, or--

He felt Yifan’s hands start to massage his shoulders. “Relax,” he said.

Junmyeon regarded Yifan’s reflection through the mirror. “I didn’t realize that wasn’t what I had been trying to do for the last half hour.”

Yifan didn’t take the bait, which infuriated Junmyeon more. He just continued to massage his shoulders, and smile at Junmyeon's reflection. Seriously, how was Yifan not nervous? It was their first concert for god’s sake. After a moment, Yifan said, low enough that Junmyeon could pretend not to hear it, “Do you want me to help you?”

Junmyeon narrowed his eyes at the offer. Yifan couldn't possibly be thinking he needed _that_ kind of help right now. “Are you serious?”

“I’m pretty sure my name is Yifan, though I thought you knew that after all those times you--”

“Fine,” he said, cutting the other off. “This is a bad idea, but I’m desperate and we both know it, so fine.” He stood up and started to take off his pants. A handjob would be quick and easy to clean. To his surprise, Yifan didn’t reach around him to grab his dick, but lowered his pants even more.

“What are you--”

“Calm down,” Yifan said against his ear, now too close for comfort. He had pushed the chair Junmyeon had been sitting on to the side without him noticing. “I’m gonna help you relax, remember?”

Junmyeon felt Yifan’s still clothed cock against his bare ass, and thought about how they do not have enough time to properly fuck, but also how good he felt when Yifan’s monster of a cock had pounded into him and left him boneless and shaking with pleasure long after his orgasm. “If your idea of relaxing is to have me limp on stage afterwards--fuck, what--?”

He looked over his shoulder to see Yifan’s pants already lowered to his knees, his cock filling up even as he continued slicking the insides of Junmyeon’s thighs with lube. “What? Did you really think I wouldn’t have some prepared in case something like this happens?”

“How presumptu--oh!” Junmyeon grabbed the edges of the table as Yifan pushed Junmyeon’s thighs closer together with his own and pushed his cock in between Junmyeon’s legs. “C’mon,” Junmyeon said when Yifan remained still. He rocked back once, twice. Nothing. _“Hyung.”_

“I didn’t want to be presumptuous.”

Junmyeon swore at him and started to work for his own pleasure himself. Despite his unaffected appearance, he could feel Yifan getting longer and thicker with each thrust. “Remind me to punish you when we get home.”

“Yeah?” Yifan asked. He reached forward and started to stroke Junmyeon’s cock. “Will you put a cock ring on me and have everyone ride me before you allow me to cum?”

Junmyeon couldn’t quite hold back a whimper. “No,” he said. “I’m gonna,” He threw his head back as the tip of Yifan’s dick nudged his hole on his forward thrust. “I’m gonna tie you to a chair and have you--have you watch while everyone fucks me.”

Yifan seems to like this idea, judging from how his reflection’s eyes darkened. “That doesn’t sound like a punishment at all,” he said. “Seeing you surrounded by so many cocks, all of them vying for attention. Are you planning to have them one at a time or all at the same time?”

Junmyeon’s knees weakened. Trust Yifan to know all the right buttons to push. “Fuck.”

“Jongin and Sehun would want to go first, of course,” Yifan said conversationally, though he started to go faster, lube and precum easing his way. Junmyeon knew he should be worried that someone might just walk in on them, but the concert was the farthest thing from his mind right now. “Do you think you can take both of them? Or will they have to wait until everyone’s done before sharing you?”

Junmyeon moaned at the mental image. Jongin and Sehun’s enthusiasm, and _christ_ , their stamina. He clenched his thighs closer. He wanted it. He wanted to see their faces go slack in pleasure and feel their hips stutter as they spill their seed inside him, and know that all the sexy faces they make on stage are just for show, because he's seen them lose control while fucking him.

“We’ll have to record it in case you pass out,” Yifan was saying. “Can’t have you miss seeing how abused and puffy and dripping with cum your ass will be after all of them are through with you. Personally, I’d rather they cum all over you instead of inside you but, as you said, I wouldn’t be able to have my say as I’m the one being punished.”

Dimly, Junmyeon thought he could hear Jongin and Sehun’s voices coming closer and closer. They were laughing about something. He stifled a squeal when it seemed that Yifan had heard them as well and began to buck his hips impossibly harder. Yifan pulled Junmyeon against him, with his chest against Junmyeon’s back. Through the mirror, Junmyeon saw Yifan lick his lips, then did the unthinkable and released his cock. Junmyeon groaned at the injustice. His cock produced a copious amount of precum that dripped down his length. “Hyung,” he managed to say as Yifan sucked a mark well above Junmyeon’s collar. “Hyung, please. Make me cum. I need it. Please, please, please. I’m so close. _I’m so close_.”

And, really, he should’ve known that Yifan is twice the bastard he was, because not only did Yifan say, “It’s open,” when one of the two maknaes knocked, he chose the exact moment the door opened to grant Junmyeon’s request.

**Author's Note:**

> omg yall idk im cry


End file.
